A Change and Discovery
by Bechloeworld
Summary: Beca Mitchell is different. Going to a new High School is hard enough, but what happens when she's befriended by a red-headed beauty? Discoveries are made. AU Bechloe High School. G!P Beca! Rated T to start, M for later chapters. R&R


A/N: This is a prompt from: destinysoccerplayer High School AU Bechloe G!P Beca

WARNING: G!P BECA Don't read if you don't like. Disclaimer: I don't own the movie Pitch Perfect or any of the characters that play in the movie. What I do own are all the mistakes. Rated T to start, M for later on.

Beca Mitchell wasn't happy to be going to a new school. In fact she hated school period. In July, Beca and her father Barry moved from Portland, Maine to Atlanta, Georgia. In September she is going to start her junior year of high school. Barry is a comparative literature teacher transferring to Barden University, while Beca transferred to Barden High School.

"Rebecca, are you ready yet?" Barry Mitchell yells upstairs to his daughter.

He's been waiting for over twenty-five minutes at this point and his patience is wearing thin. Just a month ago, he and his daughter Rebecca Mitchell moved from Maine to Atlanta, where Barry is a professor at Barden University. Beca is starting her junior year; transferring to Barden High School.

"Jesus Christ Dad! Stop calling me Rebecca, it's Beca!" the tiny brunette hollered.

Beca's not your typical girl; having several piercings and tattoos displayed on her body. She likes to wear black eyeliner and dresses alternatively; she likes to wear a lot of plaid, dark skinny jeans, but most of all, she likes wearing dark neckties. Beca was born different from the rest of the girls. She's a loner for the most part. The small brunette woman keeps people at arm's length at all times. Constantly wearing large over-sized headphone around her neck. She's heavy into her music; mixing songs.

"Beca, you really need to apply yourself more if you're going to get anywhere in life." Barry scolded.

Beca rolled her eyes at her father. "The only thing I need to apply is to the music programs dad."

"DJing isn't a career unless you're Rick Dees." He glared. Beca folded her arms across her chest and huffed.

"That's…not…I…I want to produce music dad. You don't even know. I am pretty good at what I do you know." She said throwing her hands in the air; in frustration.

"Let's go Beca, before we are late. I'll drop you off." Barry said in a stern tone. The ride to Barden High School was silent. Beca placed her headphones over her ears drowning in her mixes. Beca slung her bag across her shoulder as she walk through the doors at Barden High School. Immediately going to the office, she sees three girls at a locker; one is a tall brunette, one is a tall blonde, and the other is a redhead. She can't help but stare for a moment when the office door swung open hitting her in the face.

"Ow" she yelped holding her hand to her forehead.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry, are you ok?" a young brunette haired boy said.

"Yeah, great actually. I've always wanted a red bandana on my forehead permanently, Thanks." She said sarcastically.

"I'm Jesse. What's your name?" he said extending his hand for her to shake.

"Beca." She eyed the brunette haired boy up and down, deciding to shake his hand.

Beca looked over towards the other girls when she heard them laughing at what just transpired. She noticed the redhead staring at her with a smile on her face. She couldn't help but make eye contact. Beca became transfixed on the redhead's sapphire blue eyes. Her stomach started doing flip-flops. In the few minutes of her staring at the pretty redhead, Jesse was talking to the tiny brunette girl, clearly she was completely spaced out.

Taping the brunette on her shoulder Jesse asked if she heard anything he said. Shaking her head out of her trance, she looked at the boy. He stood there giggling at her.

"What?" She crossed her arms over her chest and started tapping her foot on the ground.

"Uh…nothing really. I just haven't seen you around before. Are you new here?"

"If you must know, yeah I am. Just moved here from Maine a couple months ago." The small girl rolled her eyes. Beca already can tell that this Jesse kid is going be a big pain in her ass. He definitely is the nerdy type that seems clingy for a guy.

"Cool. Well, welcome to Barden High Beca." Jesse said with smile that almost cracked his face wide open.

"Thanks."

"How about we meet here after school and I'll show you around?" He asked.

"Let's not and say we did." Beca said smirking at the young boy. Jesse was pretending he was hurt when he put his hand toward his chest. After a moment of thinking, Beca changed her mind and reconsidered Jesse's offer.

"Well, I better get to class. See ya later weirdo." Jesse secured his book bag strap on his shoulder and walked away from the brunette. Before entering the office, Beca looked over at the three girls still standing at the lockers as they were chatting away.

A tall, thin, blonde haired man stood up as Beca walked towards the desk and smiled politely asking "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I'm Beca Mitchell. I just transferred here from Maine" she said handing the man her paperwork. Beca followed the man into the principal's office. She took a seat and played with the hem of her shirt waiting for the man to complete her file so she can start her classes.

A/N: So, I'm gonna leave it there for now. Sorry it's a little short. Read and Review, let me know what you guys think. PM me if you have any ideas.


End file.
